


Take Me or Leave Me

by AnnieSoFar



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Actress! Chloe, Angst, Arguing, Based on a RENT song, F/F, Lawyer! Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSoFar/pseuds/AnnieSoFar
Summary: Beca's jealously and Chloe's refusal to change lead to the collapse of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i love RENT and i love this song  
> this happened  
> enjoy!

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous Beca!” Chloe groaned exasperatedly as she rounded on her fiance, throwing her hands up in frustration because she couldn’t believe they were having the exact same argument all over again. “It’s not my fault people stare at me, or want to get to know me! Jesus, would you calm down already? I’m with  _ you. _ ”

The brunette regarded her passively, before rolling her eyes and sighing, opening her mouth to retort before Chloe cut in again. “If you can’t take me for what I am, if you can’t trust me, then what are we even doing?” If I’m not worth all this hassle then just leave me.”

“How do you expect me to be okay with every sleazy actor and director this side of Hollywood putting their hands all over you? And you  _ enjoying  _ it?” Beca snapped back, stepping closer to the redhead again as she pointed a finger at her chest, which Chloe batted away with a sneer.

“It’s called  _ acting  _ Beca, that’s literally my  _ job. _ ” Chloe sighed, absolutely fuming but trying to keep a lid on her temper because underneath all the bitterness and jealousy of their argument, she really did love Beca. “I knew you never supported my career, just because you had a ‘proper’ job” she spat, air quotes and all as she stepped away, really not wanting to be anyway near her. “For once in you life, why can’t you just try and enjoy something? I know folks that would  _ kill  _ to fill your shoes.”

Beca’s eyes widened at that and she too stepped back, folding her arms across her chest defensively. “Wow. See,  _ this  _ is what I can’t fucking deal with. Every time we argue, you’re ready to just run off to the first guy that’ll take you. Or your little fuck-buddy Aubrey.”

“Fuck you.” Chloe’s response came after a shaky intake of breath, her voice low, which somehow held a hundred times more power than had she shouted it. “I  _ never  _ slept with Aubrey. I chose to be with  _ you.  _ Over anyone that might have wanted me, over  _ her,  _ I always chose you. I wanted  _ you. _ ”

There was a long pause that followed Chloe’s words, because they both knew that Beca couldn’t argue with that, and before she could even think about responding, Chloe continued. “I’m not going to change just because you can’t handle me being the centre of attention. Think on this Beca, every  _ single  _ night, who’s in your bed? Who?”

“You! You are!” The brunette snapped, breathing heavily now as she stepped back towards Chloe. “This won’t work. When have I  _ ever  _ hurt you? I provided for you when you were struggling, I was there for you, I held up the speakers at your stupid little show-”

“Oh! So you admit it, you  _ do  _ think my show was stupid.” Chloe scoffed, not letting on how deeply hurt she was by Beca’s admission, even if it had come from a place of spite rather than truth. “Just because you’ve got a fancy fucking law degree, doesn’t make you better than me.”

“I’m the best thing that ever happened to you!”

Beca’s response genuinely stunned Chloe, and there was a moment of tense silence before the redhead spoke quietly. “If you really believe that, you’re deluded. You’re just a fucking control freak.”

“If that’s what you think then fine, I’m fucking done here.” Beca shook her head, seething as she stormed into the living room to grab her handbag, throwing in her car keys, her house keys, and her phone; Chloe was hot on her heels.

“You’re a snob Beca, fucking look at yourself.” Chloe called from the doorway, mirroring the brunette’s earlier position of folding her arms over chest as she flared her nostrils, absolutely furious at Beca for having the audacity to even think about walking out on this fight.

“And you’re nothing but an empty shell of a human.” Beca spat scathingly as she turned back to face Chloe, a new lease of fury inside of her as she strode right up into the redhead’s personal space. “You’ve got a pretty face and that’s it. That’s all anybody will ever see you as, because underneath this-” the brunette moved to pinch Chloe’s cheek with mock affection.

“Do not fucking touch me.”

“Underneath all your make up, and your movie premiers, you’ve got absolutely nothing. There’s nothing left of the girl I fell in love with.” Beca said with such an air of finally that Chloe actually gasped, stepping away from the brunette with wide eyes that did nothing to hide the devastation she was feeling inside.

“Take that back.”

At the silence she was met with, Chloe blinked and shook her head. “I’m done with this. I quit.” she replied emotionlessly, swallowing because there was  _ so _ much emotion building up inside of her that she refused to let out; Beca didn’t deserve to see her cry.

Wrenching it from her finger, Chloe stepped past Beca to slowly and precisely place her engagement ring on the coffee table, straightening up to see Beca staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“I’m leaving you.” the redhead said quietly, taking a deep breath before moving straight past Beca to grab her jacket from where it hung over the end of the bannister, slipping it only quickly, knowing that her car keys and purse were still inside.

“Chloe…”

“If you  _ ever  _ gave a damn about me… You- I’m not doing this anymore. I’ll get Aubrey to come pick up my things.” Chloe swallowed, unable to process that this was actually ending, that she and Beca were finished.

“I knew you were fucking her.” Beca sneered, her eyebrows raised in a way that suggested that she didn’t really believe Chloe was going to leave and that she’d come back with her tail between her legs, begging for forgiveness.

“For the last time…” Chloe said quietly, forcing herself to breathe deeply to stop herself from completely breaking down. “I’m not sleeping with Aubrey. But  _ God _ , I wish that I was. Because she would never say that I was  _ nothing _ .”

Beca watched as Chloe approached the front door, simply standing and staring as the redhead reached into her pocket, pulling out her house keys, which she calmly placed on the hook beside the door, before she left, not once looking back at Beca, who stared at the exact spot that Chloe had just vacated for an age, long enough to hear the familiar sounds of the redhead’s range rover pulling out of the driveway and speeding away from the house, before everything hit her at once.

“Fuck.”


End file.
